Demon Blade Master
by AlucardY17
Summary: What if Naruto was run out of Konoha when he was only 3 and he was a genius. He trains to be the best under Hanzo and then Killer Bee now he's back and known as the Demon Blade Master. Watch him kick butt.


" Its time to die demon brat!" a mob of civillians yelled as they chased a three year old Naruto Uzumaki through the alley ways of the great shinobi village Konohagakure no sato. The reason behind this torment was known to the young Uzumaki it was because three years prior the Kyubi no Yoko attacked Konoha and many of its people were slaughtered before the village's leader known as the Yondiame Hokage faced the beast and sealed it into a baby Naruto. Now Naruto was only a little child living on the streets trying to survive in Konoha and he always gets chased and beat near to death by both civillians and shinobi alike. Naruto was a genius like the world had never seen before as he figured out that the Kyubi was sealed into him. For only a child of three Naruto had an I.Q. of 290. Naruto hid this fact behind a mask of happiness and stupidity out of fear that the populace would attack him even more for his intellect. As Naruto ran he contemplated finally leaving Konoha and going somewhere where he could train to become strong and then learn more of his family. Naruto had figured out that his father was the Yondiame Hokage by simple deduction of how people described the man as noble and Naruto realized that a man that noble would not ask another family for their child if he was unwilling to do so himself. That and he noticed the resemblance to himself and his father from the picture that Sandiame had in his office. Anyway Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as he was cornered and beaten by the crowd then used for target practice by some chuunin who had joined in the chase. After an hour Naruto was almost unrecognizable and battered. He was found a while later by some Anbu loyal to the Sandiame and taken to the hospital. "I'm so sorry Naruto that the people don't see you as the hero you really are." thought the Sandiame as he looked at Naruto's broken body.

Timeskip 2 days

"What!" screamed the Sandiame as he listened to his Anbu captain. "Naruto Uzumaki has gone missing Sandiame-sama, there was this note left on the bed and by the looks of it he left on his own accord." Said the captain as he handed the note to the Sandiame. It had only one word written on it, "Goodbye." "I'm truly sorry Naruto, I hope you find happiness." thought the Sandiame as he then said, "Summon the council and tell them that we have a problem."

Half hour later

"Why are we here Sandiame-sama?" asked one Shikaku Nara. " Naruto Uzumaki has left Konoha." replied Hiruzen. "What!" screamed the Civillian Council members. "We have to hunt down that demon and kill it before it attacks us again." said a councilwoman with pink hair and a banshee voice. Another councilman suggested making the demon a nuke-nin and have the Anbu hunt him down. Other such ideas where thrown from the Civillian Council until Hiruzen had enough and said, "Silence there will be no such action taken, we have treated that boy as a monster for no reason and now he is gone and we will let him seek out the peace he deserves away from this village." Leaking a little killer intent to get his point across Hiruzen then ended the meeting. "Become powerful like your father Naruto and show them just what you can do." Hiruzen thought as he made his way home.

Timeskip 9 years

A boy the age of twelve with bright blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes was walking through Nami no Kuni. The boy was 5'7 in height had a powerful build that was muscle upon muscle yet was on the lean side like a swimmer. His blonde hair was wild, spiky and hung down past his shoulder blades. Two bangs formed over his eyes casting them in shadow. The boy was dressed in black anbu pants, a black t-shirt and Anbu like armor. He wore a black cloak over this. Strapped to his back was seven small swords and one large zanbatou-like sword. On his face was a rebreather mask that resembled the one of his late master Sanshoo no Hanzo. Or more specifically one of his two masters. After leaving Konoha Naruto had decided to train with strong shinobi so he headed to Amegakure first where he was able to get Hanzo to train him for three years in all that Hanzo knew. Naruto soaked it up like a sponge and kept going back for more. Hanzo's methods of training caused Naruto to grow exponentily in not only combat skills such as ninjutsu but also in experience and tactics. By the time Naruto left Hanzo he was a miniature of the tyrant when it came to skill, and power which frightened even the stoic tyrant himself. Hanzo could tell within the next year Naruto would far surpass him in every way. He was right. Naruto heard rumors of a jinchuuriki in Kumogakure who could control his biju without any problems so he headed to Kumo without hesitation. There he met Killer Bee the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi no Kyogu. After some intense negotiation which included an entire day of battle between the two in which Killer Bee actually found that Naruto could go toe to toe with him short of Killer Bee transforming into his full biju. However Naruto even proved that he could handle that level of battle by summoning one of the most powerful of salamanders to aid him. Killer Bee almost didn't make it out of that battle alive. After some less dangerous negotiation Killer Bee decided to train Naruto to not only be able to control his biju but to also be a kenjutsu master like himself. So after three more grueling years of training like the world would end Naruto was able to fully control the fox and he even beat Killer Bee in his own style of kenjutsu fighting. He even created his own style which was even more unpredictable and fluid as well as slightly more powerful than even Killer Bee's own style. Before leaving Kumo Naruto told his mentor that he would one day create a place where all the jinchuuriki could be safe and not be persecuted by anyone. While also in Kumo Naruto had met Yugito Nii the jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko. It had taken months but they became friends and trained under Bee together. They developed an awkward relationship over the years and now they were a couple although Naruto did continue to travel around to get stronger. Anyway after his training years with Bee Naruto discovered a clue to his mother's clan for after fighting the Kyubi in his mind he found out about the truth to the Uchiha's, Uzumaki's and the fox. With help from some of the things his mother had told him when he had talked to her left over chakra and soul that had been sealed in him to help him face the fox, Naruto was able to find the ruins of Uzugakure and there he discovered the power of the Uzumaki. He found thousands of scrolls in hidden places among the ruins filled with knowledge of fuinjutsu that his mothers clan had been feared and famous for. For two and a half years Naruto studied everything in the scrolls and ruins that he could and became a fuinjutsu master. After that Naruto had set up his own spy network so he could keep tabs on any important happenings in the shinobi world and with that took up the alias Demon Blade Master. His kenjutsu became famous as many high level nuke-nin, samurai, and even the occasional shinobi tried to defeat him in kenjutsu only which in the end proved futile. Naruto became an S-rank nin with do not engage warning on him. No one could place him as a nuke-nin because they didn't know if he had left a shinobi village. Legends of Naruto's kenjutsu ability began to circulate some saying that he could cut an entire mountain in half with just a swing of his blade and other godlike abilities. Back to the story Naruto was traveling through Nami no kuni to search for Zabuza Momochi in hopes of getting the swordsman to train him in the silent killing method that Naruto really wanted to learn. He had heard that Zabuza was hired by a tyrant goon named Gato to kill a local bridge builder. As Naruto walked through the village he noted the looks of anguish on the faces of the locals as they went about their daily lives. "Such misery and for what one mans greed and stupidity." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto walked outside of the village and came upon team 7 from Konoha in a clearing training and said team which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha currently the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha, Sakura Haruno and obvious fangirl of the Uchiha, and finally a pale boy named Sai, were surprised to see this boy their age walk around with so many swords on his back. Not only that they could feel an aura of power that consumed all around him. Kakashi Hatake the jounin sensei for team 7 watched the boy walk into the clearing and immediately knew that this boy was dangerous. " Who are you dobe?" Sasuke asked with arrogance laced in his words. Naruto simply kept walking away choosing to ignore the arrogant Uchiha but was stopped as the Uchiha and his pink haired fangirl blocked his path. "What do you want boy I'm not here for you." Naruto said in a serious voice. " Who are you dobe and what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked again with even more arrogance then before. " You presume to think that I owe you some kind of explanation but I do not and if you stay in my way any longer I will cut you down like the fool you are." Naruto stated coldly. "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that you baka he could destroy you in one move!" screeched the pink haired fangirl. Suddenly Sasuke raced forward and aimed a kick at Naruto's head but found himself going through Naruto. "What was that, why didn't I hit him?" Sasuke thought as he began forming hand seals for a jutsu. Naruto appeared twenty feet in front of them when Sasuke yelled, "_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_" A giant fireball went flying towards Naruto at high speeds but he simply raised his hand and did a cutting motion and the fireball was destroyed by an invisible blade of wind. " Attack me again and I'll kill you all." Naruto stated before he shunshined away. "Sasuke you fool do you realize that you just attacked one of the most dangerous shinobi alive?" Kakashi asked with his copy of the bingo book opened to a specific page. " What are you talking about Kakashi, there is no way that dobe is dangerous he's just a no nothing loser." Sasuke scoffed as he headed back to the tree he was training on before Kakashi appeared in front of him and showed him the page in the book. Sasuke's jaw hit the ground when he finished reading and he could only walk away as Sakura asked him what was wrong as she ran up to Kakashi and read the page.

Demon Blade Master

Age-12

Blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'7, generally wears anbu clothes with a cloak, has eight swords, and wears a rebreather mask.

Rank-S

Do not engage this shinobi in combat he is a master of kenjutsu and fuinjutsu and is said to have mastered over 1000 jutsu. He also known for killing over a thounsand shinobi.

At the bottom of the page showed a picture of the boy they just saw holding a large zanbato-like sword with one hand and a small sword in the other and an army of shinobi dead behind him.

"I told you guys that there are people in this world who are stronger than me and as young as you." Kakashi stated as he put away the book and headed back to Tazuna's house.

With Naruto

"Such arrogance will get the Uchiha killed." Naruto thought to himself as he walked towards another clearing where he spotted a girl in civilian clothes masking her chakra. "So this is Haku, she travels with Zabuza." Naruto thought as he walked up behind her and said, " It's a nice day for picking flowers miss.." Haku almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice right by her ear and meakly squeaked out, "Haku." "Ah miss Haku well a beautiful flower deserves to be kept by a beautiful woman." He said as he handed her a flower. "What is a shinobi like you doing way out here..I didn't catch your name mr.." "My name brings to much pain so you can just call me Oni." "You don't look like a demon mr Oni." Haku replied as she studied the boy who exuded power. " We both know that looks can be deceiving Haku-chan." Naruto said as he looked her in her eyes and she blushed. "That is true, so why are you here in Nami no Kuni?" Haku asked. "I'm only here to ask a sword master if he is willing to pass on some of his knowledge in exchange for a place where he can stop running and be safe to seek his ambition." Naruto said as realization flicked across Haku's face. "So who is this swordsman you seek Naruto-kun?" "Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure no Kijin." "Well I wish you luck on your search." "Haku why do I see such pain in your eyes and feel a longing in your heart is it because you feel that I'm a threat to Zabuza your master ?" Haku drew out three senbon needles asked in a threatening voice, "How do you know I serve Zabuza?" "Easy, from your posture I can tell you were trained to be a shinobi and from the way your eyes filled with emotion when I first mentioned Zabuza." Naruto stated. "Well do you seek to harm my master?" "I have already told you what I want Haku, I just wish to learn from Zabuza and make a safe haven for him and you." Haku thought about it for a while and then she told Naruto about her life, how she killed her father after he killed her mother and how she was found and raised by Zabuza. Naruto could relate to her pain and told her that he would protect her from anything or anyone who tried to hurt her. With that Haku left saying that she would tell Zabuza about his offer when she could.

Timeskip 7 days later on bridge

A thick mist rolled in as team 7 made their way onto the bridge. "It looks like its time to start." Kakashi said as he raised his headband to reveal his Sharingan. "So it is Kopi nin Kakashi." Zabuza's voice said from the mist. "Haku take care of Kakashi's little brats, me and Kakashi have unfinished business." With that Kakashi raced into the mist as Haku in her hunter nin outfit went to attack team 7.

Naruto was heading to the bridge to stop team 7 from hurting Haku or Zabuza when he saw two thugs breaking into a house and then heard a woman's scream. Drawing one of his short swords Naruto raced towards the house at jounin speed. Bursting into the house Naruto saw the two thugs about to skewer a little boy. Just as the thugs were about to kill Inari their arms fell to the ground. They looked back and saw a kid with a small sword dranw with blood dripping from his sword. Said boy was looking very angry and dripping a killer intent so powerful that the thugs fell to the ground trembling in fright. "You have dishonored the way of the blade and for that you shall die from the very way you disgraced." Naruto said and with a slight flick of his wrist both thugs heads fell to the floor sepereated from their bodies right before their bodies fell literally to pieces. "Thank you mister for saving us." Inari said as he helped his mother. "No thanks needed they were trash who deserved worse then what they received." Naruto replied as he left the house and did a quick shunshin to the bridge where he saw the Uchiha and Sai getting dominated by Haku in a dome of ice mirrors. "So this is her Hyoton bloodline, very impressive and that weak Uchiha doesn't stand a chance even with his Sharingan." Naruto pondered as he saw Zabuza fighting Kakashi in the mist. Haku saw Naruto standing outside of the mirrors watching the fights and poked her head out of her mirror to talk to him. However as her attention was taken Sasuke used a quick Katon jutsu to hit her with then he charged at her and used a taijutsu combo to knock her out causing her dome of mirrors to fall. "Now its time to die you weak loser for thinking you could kill an Uchiha." Forming hand seals for a _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu _when suddenly his body erupted into cuts and blood. When he looked back he saw Naruto looking at him with a glare of utter hatred that frightened him and even worse was the fact that Naruto didn't have a sword drawn but bloody fingers. "For your trangressions against someone I protect, I will slaughter you!" Naruto exclaimed as his nails elongated and he rushed towards the Uchiha at blinding speed. The fight was on.

**Hope you guys like the first chapter and just so you guys know this is my first story so let me know if you have any ideas about my story and I'll see if I can incorporate them. Thanks and please don't judge to harshly.**


End file.
